


Luna

by crossingwinter



Series: The Joy is in the Getting [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter





	Luna

Ginny needs hope after Harry goes away.  She’s always been one for show—she has to show that she’s perfect in every way, has to prove that she’s not weak the way she was when she was eleven.  Because sure, no one blames a little girl for getting possessed by Voldemort, but she hates herself for letting it happen all the same.  And she’s never going to forget feeling hopeless.  And Harry—Harry’s always been the symbol of her hope—always been the person she looks to when she wants to be the strongest person that she can be.

And now he’s gone.  Though not truly gone.  No, he’s just missing for the time being, and she knows— _knows_ —he’ll be back, and things will be all right, because Harry always makes things all right.  She can be optimistic about Harry; she just can’t be optimistic about herself.

But Luna makes her feel strong.  Not because Luna is weak—oh no.  Luna’s stronger than anyone she’s ever met—a different kind of strong than Harry, she thinks.  A different sort; and her strength is…well, they’re hard to compare.  In front of Luna’s bright eyes—so pale, so different from Harry’s—Ginny can do anything, because Luna’s complete faith in her makes her believe that she can do it—that she, and Neville, and Luna can restart Dumbledore’s Army, that they can steal the sword, that they can terrorize the Carrows.  Luna believes in Ginny, and so Ginny believes in herself.

She knows it won’t last, of course.  Nothing ever does.  Her life has always been a series of transient sensations—nothing lasting longer than it takes for her to wonder if it is  true, if it is real, if it is more or less than what it seems.  But she understands when she looks at Luna why Harry loves her—because being made to feel strong just because someone sees your own strength, purely and clearly, is a finer wine than Ginny had even at Bill’s wedding.

Ginny loves Luna.  And Luna loves Ginny.  But, more importantly, Luna makes Ginny love herself.


End file.
